Recueil, la fin
by Yeliria
Summary: on reprend le meme concept avec pleins de petites ficlettes Chlollie mais cette fois ce sont les dernières.


**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla…vous connaissez le topo depuis le temps ^^

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila sans doute mon dernier recueil. Je vous remercie de prendre un peu de temps pour me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Bonne lecture amis fans du Chlollie.

*****

Séduction.

Tapit dans un coin de la salle, une coupe de champagne à la main, Oliver ne pouvait détacher son regard de la petite blonde qui dansait sur la piste. Prenant l'excuse de son anniversaire, Lois avait réussi à attirer sa cousine sur la piste et Chloé se déhanchait à présent aux notes d'une musique sensuelle, sans aucune conscience du désir qu'elle éveillait en lui. Bientôt les derniers accords laissèrent place à un tempo plus calme, invitant les couples à se former sur la piste.

Son visage bordé d'un sourire, le souffle court, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar et demanda un jus de fruit à l'homme derrière le comptoir. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide orangé.

« Tu as l'air d'apprécier la soirée. » Souffla Oliver dans le cou de sa compagne en venant la rejoindre

Chloé frémit au corps de son amant dans son dos et esquissa un sourire mais garda ses positions. « Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée pour tout te dire. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Cependant tu devrais renoncer à onduler de cette façon. » Annonça Oliver d'une façon aussi détaché que possible, son regard perdu sur les couples qui occupaient la piste de danse.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Donne-moi une bonne raison. »

Elle senti la main d'Oliver glisser sur son ventre dans une caresse, laissant sur son passage une trainée de feu. D'un geste sec il l'a pressa contre lui, lui faisant ressentir son érection à travers son pantalon.

« Est-ce pour toi une bonne raison ? » Murmura Oliver à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Chloé se mordilla la lèvre, troublée, avant de rouler langoureusement des hanches contre son amant. Oliver ferma les yeux en inspirant, contenant le désir qui émanait de son corps.

« Ne fais pas ca. » Gronda-t-il à voix basse.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » Provoqua Chloé, parfaitement consciente d'où les menait ce petit jeu.

« Il se pourrait que j'écourte notre soirée. » Avertit Oliver, laissant ses mains partir à la découverte de son ventre.

Chloé afficha un sourire amusée à l'impatience de son amant et posa sa main sur la sienne, l'empêchant de poursuivre son exploration. Naturellement leurs doigts s'enlacèrent sans plus prêter d'attention au monde qui les entourait. A l'instant même ou leur corps étaient entrés en contacte ils avaient perdu notion de la réalité.

« M. Queen. » Commença Chloé en prenant un ton outré qui fit sourire Oliver. « N'avez-vous donc aucune patience ? »

« Rarement lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, impatiente à son tour de vérifier les dire du milliardaire et se tortilla à nouveau contre lui. Elle senti le souffle chaud d'Ollie se répandre dans sa nuque dans un soupire empli de désir.

« Tu l'auras voulu. » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Chloé n'opposa pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'il l'attira par la main dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre sa voiture. Personne ne met au défit Oliver Queen sans en assumer les conséquences et elle était prête à payer son insolence.

Évasion périlleuse

« Tu vas monter sur mes épaules pour atteindre ce conduit d'aération. » Annonça Oliver en pointant du doigt un grillage au dessus d'eux.

« Quoi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ?! » Chloé haussa les sourcils à l'attention d'Arrow.

« Notre mort dans ce cagibi à lapin te semble être une meilleure idée ? » Répondit-il sarcastiquement en haussant un sourcil.

« Génial ! » Grogna la jeune femme en levant les mains au ciel. « Il faut qu'on se fasse kidnapper juste le jour où j'ai décidé de porter une robe. »

« Enlève-là ! » Ordonna Oliver.

C'était une nécessité au vu de la situation mais il est vrai que l'idée de voir Chloé en sous-vêtement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout s'il devait mourir ici autant qu'il emporte cette image dans l'au-delà.

« Quoi ? » Se renfrogna Chloé.

« Allez ! Je t'en offrirai une autre, Acolyte. » La pressa Arrow.

Chloé roula des yeux avant de retirer le bout de tissu qui la gênerait durant leur fuite, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noir. Elle nota le regard d'Oliver qui se perdit sur son corps un instant.

« Tais-toi, Arrow ! » Menaça-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « C'est pas le moment de me faire la moindre réflexion. »

Malgré la colère audible dans la voix de la jeune femme, Oliver ne put s'empêcher. « Je t'imaginais plus dans de la dentelle verte. »

Avisant qu'Arrow était sa meilleure chance de sortir de la vivante, elle renonça à toute replique et se contenta d'hocher la tête en soupirant, posant son pied sur les mains jointes d'Oliver pour commencer son ascension.

« Je devrais exiger une augmentation. » Marmonna-t-elle en se glissant dans le trou qui les conduirait à l'extérieur.

« Que dirais tu d'un diné demain soir ? » Proposa Oliver d'une voix souriante.

« Tu viens de voir en sous-vêtement alors que je crois que je mérite un peu plus qu'un diné, non ? »

« D'accord ! Alors disons un week-end à Paris. »

Il su qu'il avait gagné lorsque la jeune femme perdit un petit rire dans les conduits.

Amoureuse malgré elle.

Lorsque Chloé franchit les portes de l'appartement d'Oliver, elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas le croiser. Apres la parution des clichés dans le Daily Planet, le montrant au coté d'une « Barbie » à une soirée de bienfaisance elle était furieuse après lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ayant imposé elle-même une limite à leur relation, n'en gardant que le coté physique mais elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Apres un coup d'œil dans le salon, elle soupira en trottinant vers le bureau d'Oliver et y déposa ses documents.

« Tu fais un pas de plus, Acolyte, et nous allons avoir des ennuis toi et moi. » Lança la voix irritée d'Oliver alors que Chloé faisait demi-tour vers l'ascenseur.

Chloé s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant l'eternel de ne pas avoir tenu compte de sa prière. Lentement elle se tourna vers Oliver, parant son visage d'un masque. Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol de sa salle de gym, sans doute en pleine méditation jusqu'à son arrivée, et la fixait d'un regard perçant.

« Et bien il faudra faire avec parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester. » Répondit froidement Chloé en pivotant à nouveau vers l'ascenseur, souhaitant prendre ses jambes à son cou et sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Oliver se leva et en trois enjambées il rattrapa la jeune femme, la saisissant par le bras, déterminé à comprendre pourquoi elle l'évitait depuis une semaine, pourquoi il était en train de la perdre. « Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Chloé lui jeta un regard noir et se dégagea violemment de sa prise. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai du travail. »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, Oliver la déstabilisa et la fit tomber sur le tapis du salon, veillant à amortir au maximum sa chute. Anticipant la réaction explosive de la jeune femme, Oliver roula sur elle, l'emprisonnant sous son corps.

« Mais ca va pas ! » Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se débattre, sachant malgré elle que toutes tentatives de fuites seraient vaines devant l'expérience d'Oliver. « Laisse moi me relever ou je hurle. »

« Tu le fais déjà ! » Gronda-t-il si proche de son visage qu'elle ferma les yeux à son souffle. « Maintenant si tu veux que je te laisse partir, il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'évites. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Déclara Chloé en essayant de frapper Oliver.

Ce dernier saisit ses poignets et les immobilisèrent au dessus de sa tète. Folle de rage, Chloé glissa son genou entre les jambes d'Oliver dans l'intention de se débarrasser de son poids pour se dégager mais, sentant le coup venir, il bloqua son attaque.

« Non ! Pas les bijoux de famille. » Stoppa fermement Oliver, le souffle haletant de l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour maintenir la fureur de Chloé.

Refusant d'affronter le regard perçant d'Oliver, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. La colère laissant place à la tristesse et à la sensation d'avoir été trahit, elle ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes.

Voyant les perles d'eau longer les joues de son Acolyte, le cœur d'Oliver se serra. Chloé était une personne incroyablement forte, elle avait affronté des tourments que lui seul connaissait mais elle se montrait rarement si vulnérable. Il se radoucit et lâcha ses mains pour caresser son visage.

« Chloé… » Murmura-t-il. « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuille à ce point ». Alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête en dénégation, il l'a força à le regarder. La douleur qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui était insupportable. « Je t'en pris… J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi je suis en train de te perdre. » L'implora-t-il.

A bout de force, les larmes de Chloé se transformèrent en vague sanglots et, tandis qu'Oliver continuait à la supplier, elle se résigna et cessa de s'agiter. « Laisse-moi me lever. »

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de partir ou de me frapper à nouveau ? » S'assura Oliver d'une voix rempli de tendresse.

« Non, non… s'il te plait. » Promit-t-elle.

Oliver hocha la tète et s'écarta d'elle pour se relever avant de lui tendre une main, l'aidant à en faire autant. Chloé essuya du revers de la main le signe de sa faiblesse et se dirigea vers son sac, tombé à terre durant leur altercation. Elle en sortit l'édition du Daily Planet et le tendit à Oliver qui n'eut plus aucune peine à comprendre le problème. Rageusement il jeta ce qu'il qualifiait de torchon sur la table basse et s'approcha de Chloé qui, les bras croisés, regardaient par la grande baies vitrés.

« Chloé » Commença-t-il en posant sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme, la forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. « Comment peux-tu penser qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec cette femme ? Elle ne représente rien pour moi, ni aucune autre d'ailleurs. » Il soupira. « Grand Dieu, quand vas-tu réaliser que tu es la seule femme qui compte pour moi ? Tu es la seule que je désire, la seule que mon corps réclame. »

« Tu es sincère ? » Demanda Chloé dans un murmure.

« Mon cœur et mon corps t'appartiennent et je ne te laisserai plus en douter, tu m'entends ? »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre et se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser empli d'amour, l'enlaçant contre lui pour s'en imprégner. Les barrières imposées tombaient en même temps que tous ses doutes s'envolaient. Ils s'appartenaient.

Instant de doutes

Oliver se frotta les yeux en se levant pour s'étirer un peu. Cela faisait déjà plus de 4h que Chloé et lui s'affairaient à des recherches et la fatigue de la nuit précédente commençait à se faire ressentir. Chloé leva les yeux un instant sur son ami alors qu'une mince parcelle de son ventre se découvrait sous l'étirement, dévoilant sa musculature parfaite.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, tu as eu une nuit agitée. » Proposa la jeune femme alors qu'Oliver faisait quelques pas dans le salon. « A la seconde même où j'ai du nouveau, je te réveille. »

Oliver lâcha un soupire, revenant s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, reposant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux. « Non, je ne te laisse pas Acolyte. ».

Sans même la regarder il glissa sa main dans celle de Chloé et il la tira vers lui, l'encadrant d'un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance et, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour elle, elle reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Oliver. Celui-ci redressa la tête et regarda leurs doigts enlacé sur son ventre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi la jeune femme blotti contre lui il trouvait, pour quelques instants, un repos bien mérité.

« T'es-tu déjà demandé si ce que tu nous faisons fait vraiment une différence ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse alors que son regard se perdait sur l'extérieur de la ville bercée par les ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Oliver ? » La jeune femme releva la tète afin de regarder son ami. « Es-tu en train de douter ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je dois être fatigué… ou alors j'ai simplement besoin de te l'entendre dire. » Il joua machinalement avec les doigts de Chloé avant de lui serrer la main à nouveau.

Chloé s'écarta de lui et caressa sa joue de sa main libre. « Bien sur que ca fait une différence. C'est difficile de combattre pour la juste cause mais ce n'est jamais inutile. Peu importe que tu sauves cent vies ou une seule, si c'est ce que tu choisi de faire alors tu es un héro. Ne doute pas du chemin que tu as pris, Oliver. Tu passe ton temps à faire de notre monde un endroit meilleur. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais sans toi, rien de ce que nous avons réussi à accomplir ensemble n'aurait été possible. »

Aux mots de la jeune femme Oliver étira un sourire en coin. Chloé avait le don si particulier de l'apaiser en toute circonstance et il mesurait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à ses cotés.

La chaleur de tes bras.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Oliver rentra de sa patrouille. Il s'avança vers sa chambre secrète, commençant à dezipper son gilet, avant de s'arrêter en souriant. Allongée sur le canapé, une couverture la recouvrant légèrement, Chloé s'était assoupie. Il nota la tasse de cacao qui l'attendait sur la table comme chaque soir et ne put empêcher un élan d'amour de s'emparer de lui. Il pensa un instant à la réveiller mais se résigna. Au lieu de ca il glissa ses bras sous la jeune femme et la souleva contre lui.

« Ollie… » Marmonna-t-elle en reposant sa tète contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Oui, Acolyte. Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard » Murmura Oliver en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, prenant le chemin qui menait à sa chambre.

Chloé sourit, gardant les yeux fermés. « Tu es rentré et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Oliver la regarda un instant, attendrit, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers son lit et déposa délicatement la jeune femme dessus. « Continue à dormir, tu as l'air fatigué. » Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Chloé et rabattit le drap sur elle.

« Je le suis. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur d'Oliver s'éloigner d'elle, elle tendit sa main vers lui. « Reste avec moi. »

Oliver soupira en souriant. Rester près d'elle et la tenir dans ses bras pour la nuit étaient tout ce qu'il voulait. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme il l'aimait. Elle représentait tout pour lui et savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés le faisait vivre.

« Tu es sur ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse, glissant sa main dans celle de Chloé, craignant au fond de lui qu'elle ait parlé sous l'emprise de Morphée.

« Oui… J'ai froid. » Elle sourit, tirant Oliver à ses cotés.

« Je vais venir mais laisse moi une minute, le temps que je me déshabille. » Oliver se redressa malgré le grognement de Chloé et retira son costume. Il renonça à aller le ranger et le déposa sur le fauteuil avant de se glisser au coté de la jeune femme.

A peine fut-t-il sous le drap qu'il l'a senti se rapprocher jusqu'à se coller contre lui. Elle enfuit sa tête contre son torse et glissa l'une de ses fines jambes entre les siennes. Oliver n'hésita pas à passer ses bras autour d'elle, l'enlaçant fermement mais non sans se dire que la nuit serait plus dure qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Chloé avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire malgré la situation. Alors qu'Oliver et elle profitaient d'un moment d'intimité pour se prouver leur amour sur le comptoir, l'ascenseur s'était mis en mouvement, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'un des leur. Chloé avait à peine eu le temps de se baisser pour se cacher avant de se faire démasquer et devait maintenant se faire violence pour me pas lever les yeux sur le corps d'athlète devant elle.

« Hey… Lois ?! Que puis-je pour toi ? » Lança Oliver vêtu uniquement d'une chemise déboutonnée.

Lois haussa un sourcil. « Oliver ?! Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de pantalon ? »

« Longue histoire. » Il hocha la tête en affichant un sourire embarrassé sur son visage. « Mais pourquoi je ne te raconterais pas ca un autre jour ? »

Chloé se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour étouffer un éclat de rire. Lois n'avait vraiment pas choisi le meilleur moment mais voir Oliver perdre ses moyens était un spectacle amusant.

« Une chance que tu n'aies pas de voisins pour t'épier » Affirma Lois, tout aussi amusée que sa cousine dont la présence lui était encore inconnu.

« Ouais. Ecoute… Quoi que tu aies à me dire, est-ce que ca peut attendre ? Là, je suis un peu occupé. » Demanda Oliver, priant silencieusement que la jeune journaliste acquiesce.

« Oui je vois ca. » Affirma Lois en souriant, parfaitement consciente de ce qui se tramait derrière le bar.

« Bien. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te raccompagner. » S'excusa-t-il en faisait un geste de la main vers l'ascenseur.

A cet instant Chloé ne put se contenir et lâcha un éclat de rire avant de l'étouffer. Rattrapant le coup parfaitement Oliver toussota au même instant mais il se su démasqué lorsqu'il vit un sourire sur le visage inquisiteur de Lois. La jeune femme connaissait parfaitement sa cousine et elle n'eu aucune peine à reconnaître son timbre de voix.

« Amuse-toi bien. » Lança Lois en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule et de voir Oliver soupirer. « Oh ! Et passe le bonjour à Chloé. »

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur une Lois narquoise, Chloé se redressa et le couple se regarda, pas vraiment surpris par la perspicacité signée Lane. Ils avaient pourtant toujours fait attention.

Jalousie.

Chloé tapait impatiemment du pied, regardant défilés les étages en tripotant entre ses doigts la flèche de la discorde. Elle attendit à peine l'ouverte complète des portes avant de s'engouffrer énergiquement dans l'appartement de son amant. Installé à son bureau, travaillant sur un dossier de fusion, Oliver releva les yeux vers elle, nullement surpris par son intrusion.

« Tu trouves ca malin ? » Lança Chloé en claquant la flèche sur le bureau d'Oliver avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Oliver s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil et imita la posture de sa maitresse. Il s'attendait à cet affrontement depuis qu'il avait décidé de tirer cette flèche mais ne regrettait pas un seul instant son choix. Apres tout il n'avait blessé personne.

« Tu aurais préféré que je n'intervienne pas ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, un sourcil surélevé, défiant le regard de la jeune femme.

« J'aurais préféré que tu lui évite la crise cardiaque. » Répondit Chloé, laissant transparaitre une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Oliver haussa négligemment les épaules. « Et bien maintenant il réfléchira à deux fois avant de vouloir embrasser une femme déjà promise. »

« Attend une minute ! » Chloé sonda son amant avant de laisser un petit sourire parer ses lèvres. « Tu es jaloux ?! »

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitude mais avoue que Jimmy est un prétendant dure à suivre, tu as tout de même failli l'épouser. » Se défendit Oliver.

Chloé s'approcha d'Oliver et leva la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son homme, rassurée de ses sentiments. « Jimmy fait parti de mon passé mais toi, Oliver, tu es mon avenir. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et offrit ses lèvres à son amant avant de s'en écarter. « Cela dit, la prochaine fois que je sors avec l'un de mes amis, évite de m'espionner. »

« Je passais seulement par là. » Assura Oliver.

La jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête en haussant un sourcil. « Mais bien sur. »

Oui, Oliver Queen était jaloux, supportant difficilement qu'un autre s'approche de son trésor. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ?

Je veille sur toi.

Chloé était profondément endormie dans le lit de l'hôpital. Quelques ecchymoses et égratignures marquaient son visage. Sur son cou et ses bras, des pansements couvraient diverses blessures. Une fois encore elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Oliver s'était installé sur le siège a ses cotés et guettait son réveil avec inquiétude, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme s'agita avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grimaçant de douleur.

« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas resté ici toute la journée ? » Murmura Chloé d'une voix endormie en se tournant légèrement vers Ollie.

Il soupira de soulagement, heureux de revoir le regard vert de la jeune femme. « Je ne peux pas te mentir, Acolyte. »

« Tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire, Queen ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant autant que ses blessures le lui permettaient.

« Rien de plus important que toi. » Assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de Chloé

« Je vais bien. C'est juste une petite commotion. » Garantit-t-elle en plongeant dans le regard de son ami.

Il roula des yeux en souriant. « Et deux cotes cassées, une épaule démise, sans oublier une légère entorse du pied. »

« Tu as mémorisé mon dossier ? » Plaisanta Chloé en fronçant les sourcils.

Oliver regarda un instant leurs deux mains jointes sur les draps avant de revenir sur Chloé « Tu as dormi longtemps. »

Au ton utilisé par son ami Chloé su qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété. Comme à chaque fois. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital mais c'était le prix à payer dans leur combat pour la justice, mais à son réveil Oliver était toujours la première personne qu'elle voyait. Elle retira sa main et la glissa jusqu'à la joue du jeune homme, la caressant tendrement.

« Tu t'inquiète trop Arrow. Je vais bien, je suis juste… » Elle fut interrompu par un bâillement. « Un peu fatiguée »

Oliver lui sourit en balayant tendrement ses cheveux encadrant son visage, prenant soin de ne pas toucher au pansement qui recouvrait son front. « Alors dors Acolyte. Je veille sur toi. »

Il le faisait toujours.


End file.
